A video camera such as a web cam may employ a detector array onto which a scene or subject may be imaged. The individual detectors of the array may be interrogated not all at once, but at different times during acquisition of a single frame of video. If the level of illumination of the scene or subject changes during the acquisition, the acquired video frames may appear unevenly illuminated. When the level of illumination changes periodically, the inhomogeneity may take the form of a banding pattern. This artifact is called ‘static flicker’ if the pattern position is fixed in the video frame. In some cases, the banding pattern will flicker through the series of frames of the video, changing position with each frame. This artifact is referred to as ‘dynamic flicker’ or ‘rolling flicker’. Banding and rolling flicker can degrade the quality of video acquired under periodic illumination—such as illumination from fluorescent lamps and computer monitors, for example. However, when the level of the periodic illumination changes at a predictable frequency, it may be possible to configure the video camera to acquire video in manner that reduces or eliminates banding as well as rolling flicker.